


The Smallest of Gestures

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [295]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 17:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7370941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sparrowsverse requested Lucifer. 76.</p><p>76= Florence + the Machine: All This And Heaven Too</p><p>(part of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/7355140">this verse</a> where Lucifer isn’t really an angel, but chooses to fall just the same)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Smallest of Gestures

 

Lucifer’s earliest memories are of Paradise.

He remembers sun-dappled leaves and endless quiet.  He remembers his brothers and sisters, an ever-growing brood all together, all alone.  He remembers his father’s calm praise.  He remembers, distantly, what it felt like to be at peace.

Then Lucifer grew up.  And peace became but a memory.

His father’s lands were vast, girt by sea, an eternity out in every direction.  No-one ever visited; they never saw strangers.  All they knew was their father’s stories, of a damaged, dirty, evil place beyond.  There was nothing for them there, their father always said.   These lands were their sanctuary.  

Their father was their heart; he sat on his throne at the centre of his realm and watched the world beyond on his screens and monitors, judging, deciding, never intervening.  He trained them, Lucifer’s brothers and sisters, and taught them; they all had their roles to play in his plan.  They were all made to fit his purpose, different skills, different abilities, different gifts.  No two were alike.

Lucifer remembered the first time he asked ‘why?’  Why do they live apart, why do they train, why do some of his siblings have wings, others claws, others gifts that could be hidden and shown at will.  Why does their father watch but not intervene?

He only asked once; once was enough.

Lucifer was banished to the borders.  One last chance to prove his love for his father, he was warned, prove his commitment to the old man’s cause.  He was tasked to protect their paradise, to turn away the evil, punish those who transgressed the invisible line in the sand their father had drawn.

And for the first time in his life, Lucifer saw beyond their Paradise with his own eyes.  He saw the world, in all its messy, ugly, chaotic glory.  And for the first time in his long life, he felt curiosity, he felt intrigue, he felt desire.

He spoke to his father one last time.  Lucifer knelt at the border, his back to Paradise.  His father was always watching, always listening, his million little eyes and ears everywhere. Lucifer knew he would be heard.   _We can help them_.

There was no response.  Lucifer climbed to his feet and stood for a lifetime on the threshold.

Then Lucifer nodded to himself and stepped into the world.  He didn’t look back.


End file.
